generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug Jar
The Bug Jar is what Providence refers to as former Kiev, Ukraine, which has long since been overrun by EVOs. During the Nanite Event, the Earth's magnetic field funneled a massive concentration of nanites into the city, causing nearly every living organism to turn into EVOs. The survivors in the city were evacuated. As damage control, a classified one-way spherical containment field was set up around the city to keep the EVOs in. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Up until Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo were sent on a mission to the Bug Jar, the whole site and what was inside it had been a complete mystery for five years. Even Providence was not allowed on the site. History Season One The Forgotten transport flies toward the Bug Jar.]] A Providence transport under the command of Captain Calan was being chased by unidentified ships for its cargo: an important data rod containing vital information about EVOs. The ship was forced over the Bug Jar and shot down by an EVO inside. A Providence team was later sent in with three missions: retrieve the data rod, rescue the stranded Providence team, and collect samples of the EVOs living there. Season Two Alliance Rex was sent into the Bug Jar a second time to repair the shield regulator when it began to falter. Rex quickly discovered that Van Kleiss was planning to form an alliance with NoFace in order to gain access to his army. Rex was able to stop the alliance by driving a wedge between NoFace and Van Kleiss, and with Circe's help was able to repair the generator and contain all the EVOs inside. 2.04, "Alliance" Season Three Heroes United Following Alpha's release from the Null Void, the nanite proceeded to the Bug Jar where, in addition to dealing massive damage to the force field, it drained every last nanite inside, transforming itself into a massive mechanical monster and killing nearly every EVO within. It then further destroyed the city to acquire the raw materials to make even more nanites after acquiring the Omega-1 Nanite. After the battle between Alpha, Rex and Ben, Rex used his powers to compress Alpha into a ball and Caesar sent it back into the void. In the aftermath of the battle, the Bug Jar was nothing more than a deserted wasteland. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Endgame, Part 2 As Rex sent out his EVO curing wave, NoFace was briefly seen back in the Bug Jar as a human. The force field was still in the same state of disrepair as it was during the battle with Alpha. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Description Many different species of EVOs lived in the Bug Jar, such as Gnashts, Rhinocerage, and Swarmers, as well as two notable residents: NoFace, the apparent leader of the EVOs with the ability to control and communicate with them telepathically, and a large turret EVO that could fire a powerful laser blast. Alpha later killed all the EVOs in the Bug Jar, excluding NoFace. Residents * NoFace * Gnasht * Rhinocerage * Swarmer * Turret EVO * Multiple other EVOs (deceased) Visitors *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Captain Calan *Beasly *Wade *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Breach *Circe *White Knight *Ben Tennyson *Alpha Appearances Season One * 110. "The Forgotten" Season Two * 204. "Alliance" Season Three * 310-311. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United " * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" References Category:Locations Category:Cities and towns